


Then we were four

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, jeongcheol best parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Bonus scene from socmed abo. 1/2
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Then we were four

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :D

“Seungcheol i cant breathe.”

The alpha hums “this better?” As he adjusts the hug he’s got the omega enveloped in.

“I mean, we can stop hugging for a hot second and just—“ Jeonghan sighs. “Why are you so clingy?”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not. This is not even half of my clinginess.” Seungcheol states as a matter of factly. “You wanna see how clingy i can get??” He wiggles his eyebrows at Jeonghan who rolls his eyes at him.

“You are squishing tiny peanut.” And only then did Seungcheol move, frowning as he inspects Jeonghan’s already showing bump. “Why didn’t you say earlier!” He accusingly whines at the omega. “Tiny peanut hey, you alright there? Sorry, daddy didnt mean to squish you it’s just that appa smells so good and i miss you and appa so much..” Seungcheol places his palm flat on Jeonghan’s tummy and the omega purrs.

“Hannie..” Came the alpha’s low voice.

“What?”

“Don’t moan.”

“I didn’t.”

“You _did_.”

“Well it felt good i couldnt help it.”

“You know what your moaning does to me.”

“I dont— _oh_.” Jeonghan’s mouth forms an o as their gazes lock, a naughty grin already occupying the alpha’s lips. “Do you, now?” He challenges the omega, rubbing at his thigh.

“Seungcheol. It’s too early for this.” Jeonghan pulls away (or tries to, to be honest, he really doesnt want to.” “And Hanbin will be—“

“Hanbin is still out like a light. He doesnt wake up for another hour.” Jeonghan completely missed the exact moment the alpha had nuzzled to him? Now completely busy nibbling at his neck. “We have time, baby.” He whispers just below his ear and then lightly grazes it with his teeth.

The alpha pulls away and Jeonghan almost— almost whines because _no_. _Seungcheol come back_.

The alpha lifts his shirt again, exposing the growing bump of his omega. He lays his palm flat, caressing, feeling the additional curve he loves so much. “Have i ever told you?” Seungcheol asks, “That you’re ridiculously sexy like this?”

He sees Jeonghan blush a deep hue followed by a playful slap on his chest, mumbling a “stop it.”

“No, baby im serious.” Seungcheol tells him. “And your glow— you glow much more. Very radiant. It’s why i always have a hard time getting up in the morning.”

“You’re just lazy, dont put the blame on me.”

“I’m not. You know how freaky i am when it comes to working but with you here... it’s just... i dont have the will to let you go..”

Jeonghan’s eyes sparkle so much— much more than they usually do and it doesnt escape Seungcheol’s senses when the omega released his pheromones. It’s always so intoxicating. Always makes him so high.

It surprised him when it was Jeonghan who lunged forward to capture his lips. It was a steady one at first— lips against lips— until the omega licked at his bottom lip and that drew a guttural moan from the alpha.

He snakes his arm around the omega’s waist, pulling him closer— as close as they can since well— tiny peanut, you know?

They kissed like that for a while— taking their sweet time and (silently) hoping for Hanbin to still be in sleepy land, because really, all they ever manage lately are shower quickies and rub gaming.

At one point, Seungcheol spun him around so the omega’s back is to his chest. The alpha’s huge hand caressing his chest until it reached his bump. “So beautiful, baby. Im glad you’re mine.” Seungcheol nibbles at his earlobes.

The alpha lifts his leg and slips inside him with ease, groaning right by his ear and Jeonghan swears he’s never heard anyone make cursing so sexy the way Seungcheol does it.

“Are you comfortable like this baby?” Seungcheol whispers on his ear, still worried about the omega despite his wanton state. Jeonghan replies with reaching back for Seungcheol’s nape and locking their lips together.

His free hand reaches for the omega’s sensitive nub, gently toying it between his fingers, careful not to stimulate it too much because Jeonghan’s nipple has become really sensitive. Being stilumated like this, Jeonghan broke the kiss with his beautiful moans freely escaping his mouth. “Cheol..” he calls for the alpha. “It’s too--”

“I know, baby. It’s so good for me too.” The alpha’s thrusts were slow and careful yet deep at the same time. He strokes the pregnant omega’s length and Jeonghan _cries_.

“No, Cheol it’s too much I can’t--” Jeonghan whines, clinging onto his arm and squirming in his hold. The alpha shushes him, “Cum for me, Hannie..” he whispers to the omega’s ear and that was enough for the latter to release hot on his hand. Seungcheol follows shortly, burying his face on the omega’s nape as he stilled behind him. “That was--” Jeonghan couldn’t even form a proper sentence, what with his entire body still quivering as he recovers from his high. He leans back to Seungcheol who snakes an arm around his waist to hold his closer. “It’s always amazing with you, baby.” The alpha says, kissing his exposed shoulder.

“I admit it.” Jeonghan suddenly says.

Seungcheol hums, urging him to continue.

“I admit I like it when you don’t get out of bed.” he intertwines their fingers. “so does our peanuts.” Seungcheol props himself up, grinning at the omega. “See? You like it when I’m clingy.” Jeonghan giggles at this and reaches for the alpha’s face to caress his cheeks. “I guess I do.” The alpha leans forward, wanting to kiss the other but a sudden sound coming from the baby monitor stops him.

“Ah, that’s my cue.” Jeonghan says and was about to get up but Seungcheol stops him. “Nope, I’ll do it. Get some more rest, baby.” then he presses a kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead and climbs down from their bed. He wears his boxers and a shirt and was about to exit the room when the omega calls him. “Cheol!” he turns back, “I love you.”

Seungcheol’s reply was his beautiful smile-- that one where it reaches his ears and his dimples so prominent. “I love you too, Hannie.”

-

Jeonghan walks into the nursery and sees Seungcheol sitting on the floor, folding baby clothes. “Cheol—“ he stopped when he saw what the alpha was doing. Is he—- wait, what is he doing?

He rubs all of the clothes on him before folding it and putting it in the drawer— all while a huge smile is plastered on his lips.

“Seungcheol what’s... going on?” He finally asks and the alpha quickly turns to face him. “Oh! I’m scenting them!”

“What.”

“What?” Seungcheol asks defensively.

“Nothing.. i’ll leave you to it then..” Jeonghan then slowly walks away, glancing every now and then at the overly happy alpha.

“Tiny peanut is going to love daddy’s scent i just know it!” He hears the alpha exclaim to himself. Jeonghan shakes his head in amusement. Seungcheol is just so adorable.

-

Jeonghan knew he was right to worry about leaving Hanbin with Seungcheol and the boys. The alpha had assured him that they’ll be fine, that he should go out and relax together with his other omega friends. Seungcheol assured him they will all behave. Yes, he even made Soonyoung swear on it.

But he’s not at all surprised when got home and what greeted him was a trashed place. The atmosphere was tensed with four grown men exchanging worried looks and one toddler giggling non-stop.

“Hannie, baby, I can explain.” Seungcheol begins. He gestures to Soonyoung who all but looks away, suddenly finding the paintings very interesting.

“Hyung, I did try to stop them.” Jihoon butted in. Seungcheol glared at him so hard he could bear holes in his body. “Yeah right, Ji, you’re the one with the loudest laugh.” Now it’s Jihoon’s turn to glare at Mingyu.

“I don’t remember having this much pillows, Cheol.” Jeonghan crossed his arms, looking at the gigantic pillowfort where Hanbin is currently having the time of his life. “Uhmm..” the lapha scratched the back of his head, looking at his friends for help. “Well… we wanted to build a pillowfort and we didn’t have much so… pillowforts need pillows so….”

“So?”

“So we bought some…?”

“And the giant tiger stufftoys?” All eyes turned to Soonyoung.

“Ehe~ hyung.. of course the fort needs guardians so..”

Jeonghan wanted to facepalm.

“Appa!!!!” came Hanbin’s little voice. He was so busy with his fort that he didn’t notice Jeonghan arriving. “Appa, happy!!” he exclaims. Jeonghan bends a little to pick up his son. “Hi, sweetie. You look like you’re having so much fun, huh?”

“Eung~!” Hanbin claps his hands. “Fun, fun!”

“Okay, that’s good. Carry on, then.” he kisses Hanbin and then smiles at the four grown men still frozen on their spots. Seungcheol’s finally able to smile, approaching the omega and giving him a chaste kiss.

The night continued with so much laughter and honestly, it was so refreshing to see Seungcheol and their friends let loose for once. It was so adorable to see them with rolled sleeves, looking all business-y and yet having so much fun with their creation.

When they finally decided they’ve had enough and Hanbin had actually gone to sleep, Jeonghan made them take home 10 pillows each but they’re still left with about 30 pillows on their living room.

“You’re not mad, baby, are you?” Seungcheol hugs him from behind as soon as the boys left.

“I’m not.. it’s just… excessive.. now what are we going to do with all these pillows?”

“I’ll deal with it, okay? Sorry. Me and the boys just got too excited.. pillowforts were our things back then when we were kids. We didn’t get to do it a lot because we’re stuck sitting in on boring business meetings instead. We had very comfortable lives but we didn’t have childhood.. so being able to do this today.. it just.. it just brought back so much memories for us and we got a little too excited. Plus the fact that I’m doing it with our son… it made me so happy. I wanted to share to him what little childhood I had..”

Jeonghan spins around to hug the alpha, “Oh Cheollie… I wasn’t mad okay?” the he breaks away to give Seungcheol a peck. “Put the pillows in the guest room and tell the boys they can come bring theirs whenever they want, hmm?” Seungcheol cannot contain his smile. He picks up the pregnant omega and carries him to where the pillows are scattered on their living room. “What are you doing?” Jeonghan giggles.

“There’s something I’ve always wanted to try.” It’s safe to say that something involves the pillowfort and a naked Jeonghan.

-

Surprisingly, Jeonghan’s second pregnancy was much easier that the first one. It felt much quicker too because he didn’t even realize that he’s already well approaching his due date. Seungcheol had also stopped coming to work indefinitely, saying he filed a ‘paternity leave’ because he can’t risk not being there when Jeonghan goes into labor.

"Oh!” Jeonghan suddenly exclaims and Seungcheol rushes to his side. “Baby what is it?”

“Tiny peanut is doing a sommersault.” Jeonghan winces and then slides up his shirt. “Look at that. Tiny peanut’s feet is poking out.” he expected Seungcheol to marvel about it but instead, said alpha was left there gaping like a fish out of water. “Cheol?”

“Is-- is, our baby supposed to do that?”

Jeonghan laughs. “Yeah, it’s normal. Hanbin wa smuch worse. He kicked me all the time, barely allowing me to sleep because he’s usually very active during the night.”

“Oh..” Seungcheol said quietly. “He was like that, huh?”

And then that’s when Jeonghan noticed it. He felt it in Seungcheol’s voice and saw it in the alpha’s eyes. “Cheol…” he reaches for him. “Cheol I’m sorry..”

“No, baby why are you sorry?”

“Because i didn’t let you be with Hanbin like this.. I was selfish.. I took him away from you..” Jeonghan looks down, remembering everything that happened to them before. It was so long ago but it still feels fresh. Maybe because they never talked about it properly, with Seungcheol always trying to divert the conversation because he didn’t want Jeonghan to feel bad or to have to explain himself.

But maybe it’s time to talk about it now.

“I never blamed you, Han. I never hated you for it. I hated myself because I caused you pain. I caused you to run away. I hated that you had to go through it alone when I promised you that you never would be, anymore. I wasn’t able to keep my promise and that’s what infuriated me. But I never… never ever blamed you. You went through so much and at the time you needed me the most, I wasn’t there aall because of something stupid I did. Yes, I was sad that I didn’t get to be with Hanbin and witness all his firsts. I didn’t get to hold him when he was born. That I allowed someone else to take care of you two instead of me… but everything you did, Hannie, it was with reason. I understand so I’m never going to take it against you, okay? I don’t want you to worry about that anymore.”

“I just-- I kept thinking then, what if I stayed and listened to you? What if I wasn’t too prideful and just swallowed it for Hanbin’s sake…”

“It wasn’t pride, Hannie. You were protecting yourself and our child. You didn’t want him to hurt like you did so it’s totally okay that you took time for yourself. And you should never settle. It’s why I didn’t force you to come back to me. It’s why I waited. Because I want you to decide and to not feel as if you’re obliged to return to me. If that’s what happened, you would hate me and yourself too..”

“But…” this time Seungcheol hugs the omega. “Don’t stress yourself about this anymore, okay? What’s important is that you came back. That you and Hanbin are here now. And that our family is growing. I’ve never felt this much happiness before, Hannie. I have you to thank for it.” Jeonghan hugs him back, sobbing. “I love you so much Hannie. I didn’t know I was capable of loving this much until you came.”

-

“Cheol, the hospital bag is in the closet! First drawer!” Jeonghan yells form the livingroom, wincing as he rubs his tummy. His contractions are decreasing in gaps and he now knows what this means. It’s better to come to the hospital early that to come in late like he did last time.

Seungcheol comes in with all sorts of bag in his arms. “Which one is it, Hannie?” his eyes almost bulging out. “Cheol, you need to calm down. I’m okay, tine peanut is okay. Take your time, alright? And it’s the third one.”

Seungcheol nods frantically and disappears into their room again. “Alright, let’s go I’m ready.” he announces as he grabs the car keys by the kitchen counter.

“Seungcheol, you’re not wearing any pants.” the omega stated. Said man looked down and realized he’s only in his boxers. “Right, I knew that.” then he went back again, being able to find himself a pair of pants this time.

The trip to the hospital is quick with Jeonghan still belting out some of his favorite songs, even throwing some rapping here and there. He glances at the quiet alpha beside him. “Cheol you look constipated.”

“I _feel_ constipated.”

Jeonghan’s laughter and pheromones relaxed him. “Cheollie.. deep breaths, okay?” Now why does that sound like it’s Seungcheol who’s going to give birth?

Jeonghan holds his hand, “We’re okay, Cheollie. Calm down, hmm?”

Seungcheol managed to calm down but practically scared everyone with his constant honking.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jeonghan was immediately admitted. “Everything’s going according to plan so we should be able to stick with our birth plan.” the doctor reassures them. “It will start becoming more painful as your contraction grows so just let us know when it’s not tolerable anymore and we can go on ahead and get you some epidural, alright?”

“I’m planning to see this through without it, doctor. So I’m going to endure it.”

“Alrighty then, but, just in case, okay?”

Jeonghan nods, he’s so sure he wouldn’t need it.

-

Some hours later…

“Choi Seungcheol get them in here and hook me up with that epidural or better yet just sedate me!!!!” Jeonghan yells from his hospital suite.

“I’m sorry, but is there any way you guys can do it faster? My Jeonghannie is in a lot of pain and I can’t--” Seungcheol talks to the nurse.

“CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!!”

“Please please get that epidural quickly while im still asking nicely, please.” and then he ran to where Jeonghan is.

“Baby, they’re coming, alright? Just… deep breaths okay?”

Jeonghan looked like he’s about to say something awful so Seungcheol thanked the heavens when the doctor came right on time with the golden cure.

It took some minutes for it to kick in, but Jeonghan’s mood had immediately become better.

“I’m in paradise. I should have had that epidural the minute we walked in here.” Now Jeonghan is all smiles.

-

“Okay, push!” The doctor urges him. “Okay okay just a little bit more. I see the head now!” Jeonghan does his best to push as much as he can, applying everything he’s learned on the omega fathers’ group he enrolled in. He holds Seungcheol’s hand tightly while the alpha hovers right by his side, face near his as he whispers all sorts of encouragement to the omega.

“Alright last one, Jeonghan. Just one big push and one two and push!”

Then the room was filled with their little one’s first cry.

Jeonghan tried his best to open his eyes, wanting to catch as much glimpse of his newborn baby. “It’s a girl!” the doctor announces. “A very healthy baby girl!”

“Right, Seungcheol, please cut the cord right here.” Seungcheol did it with shaky hands. The doctor wiped their baby clean first and then gave it to Jeonghan for a much needed skin to skin therapy. “Oh.. hello baby..” Jeonghan’s faint voice stirred their newborn. “Hi.. it’s so nice to finally hold you..” he glances at the alpha who’s frozen by the bedside. “Cheol..” he calls him. “Cheol we have a baby girl..” He sees tears fall from the alpha’s eyes. “A girl..” he mumbled. Jeonghan holds his hand, tears threatening to form in hs eyes as well because just seeing Seungcheol like this… it stirs something in him and makes him feel so warm.

“C-can I hold her?”

“Of course, Cheollie.” Jeonghan gestured for the nurse to help Seungcheol hold their girl. More tears fell when Seungcheol finally held her. “Oh my…” he snorts. “Hello princess… I’m your daddy..” he kisses her with so much gentleness. “Look at her cheeks.. it’s so full!” Seungcheol marvels.

“She’s very healthy. Looks like your baby girl had so much fun making herself healthy while still inside you, huh Jeonghan?”

“That explains my huge appetite.” Jeonghan laughs softly.

“She’s so beautiful..” Seungcheol’s nose and cheeks have turned red from the crying. “Oh my god, this is unreal..” then he turns to Jeonghan. “Baby you did so well.. thank you.. I’m so happy. Thank you I love you so much.” and they share a kiss. “I love you too princess.. gosh, I’m going to give you the world. You’re so precious.”

-

Jeonghan wakes up groggy. He feels sore all over but comparing this to when he gave birth to Hanbin? This one was better in all aspects. And he feels much better when he sees Seungcheol by the window with their little girl on his arms, wrapped inside his pullover. “Cheol?”

“Hey baby… you’re awake.. How are you feeling?”

“I’m good… did you get any sleep at all?”

“I’m alright. We’ve been bonding this whole time. I think she loves my scent because she sleeps so well when I carry her like this.”

“She’s drunk on you, huh?”

“Well she’s daddy’s little girl so she should be.. Hanbinnie’s coming today too. Hansol said he wouldn’t stop asking about his baby sister.” and as if right on cue, the door slides open and little Hanbin runs inside, “Baby!!!!”

“Thanks for taking care of Hanbin, Sol.” Jeonghan says. “How’s Kwannie and the twins?”

“They want to visit too but I figured it would be too noisy so I told them we’ll just visit again when you’re discharged. She’s so pretty. She looks like you, hyung.”

“Ya! I’m pretty too!” Seungcheol argues.

“Sorry about that, Sol. Your brother has become very territorial of his little girl.” Jeonghan teases.

“Figures.” the younger alpha said. “Well, I’ll get going now. Need to catch up on some sweet time with Kwannie while the twins are still sleeping.”

“Eew, we did not need to know that.” Seungcheol grimaces and his brother just winks at him then exits the room.

“Hanbin-ah, come up here and hug appa.”

“Baby sister, pwetty!” the toddler exclaims. Jeonghan showers him with kisses. He looks at the alpha with their little girl and then Hanbin reaching for her. “Cheol?”

“Hm?”

“I love our family.” Jeonghan says.

Seungcheol smiles at him and holds his hand. “Me too, Hannie. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I always always have to brace myself for birthing scenes because despite being a mother, this is unfamiliar territory to me. I don't know how it feels to have someone in the room with me and hold my hand as i give birth and if you know me, i incorporate a lot of my personal feelings in my aus so it's definitely hard to write such scenes. Despite that, i hope i captured the right feelings. I always end up crying while writing scenes like this lmao and just imagining our favorite couple esp with cheol crying... it just makes me feel all sorts of warm. :D 
> 
> and yes, no marking scenes YET. to give you a heads up, that will be on the last bonus scene which, hopefully, will be up soon! I also got a lot of questions about why cheol wasnt allowed to get angry despite jeonghan taking hanbin away and i hope you got your answer here. sometimes, anger isnt the answer. sometimes, it's better to understand and it's what Seungcheol did in this story. :) 
> 
> Also, i want to thank everyone who gave me tips during that weeklong carat birthday fic dump i had! It was a big help, really and you were able to help me out so much! I'm forever thankful! The tip jar is still open because problems havent gone yet but please PLEASE dont feel like i'm obliging you. Like i said, just give only if you're able to and you REALLY want to. :) 
> 
> To those who follow me in twitter (@natchwe) you may notice that that account is being weird so if you want you can still follow me there and hopefully twitter fixes it, but for the meantime, i've moved to another account which is @natchwewrites so feel free to follow that one too as i'll be posting my aus there :) 
> 
> sorry for the long note, i guess i just want to say thank you and i hope you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
